Relaxation
by AnimalCops
Summary: Taking some sake from Xigbar's room seemed like such a good idea at first. Now it seems like Saix's relaxation is coming to an end... gift-fic


"'Ey, Sai, I neva took ya fer a drinker."

Taking a swig from a small bottle of sake, Saix chuckled, "Once in a great while, I like to relax and try not to kill you."

"Where'd ya get that anyway? Superior don't keep alcohol in the castle eva since tha' bad Xaldin-scissors thing."

"I got it from your room, II."

"What?" Xigbar jumped up from his seat and turned on the Diviner, "Ya went inta my room!"

"Indeed, I did."

"Why in Kingd'm Hearts' name would ya go an' do tha'?"

"I wanted a drink."

"Why didn' ya take some from Xaldy or Lux?"

Finishing the sake that was in the bottle, Saix leaned back in his seat, "I would not dare to go in III's room, and X has his room booby-trapped. Yours was the easiest to break into."

"Ya got that sake from my room!"

The Diviner nodded, "Yes. Like I said, yours was the easiest to break into."

Xigbar let out an angry growl, "Tha' was MY sake, ya mangy mutt!"

"Just because it was in your room does not make it yours." Saix tossed the empty bottle into the trash. He chuckled as the glass smashed into pieces.

"It bein' in my room is 'xactly what means it's mine!"

"Oh, you are over-reacting."

Xigbar moved over to where Saix was sitting, he poked the man's cloaked chest for each word he spoke, "Over-reacting? Over-reacting! D'ya even know how much effort I 'ad ta go throw to steal that shit!"

"No, and to be honest, II, I do not really care. As long as I got some sake, I do not care where I or where you got it from."

Narrowing his one good eye, Xigbar settled himself on Saix's lap. He smirked, "So, Sai, how much does it take for you ta get drunk?"

"Not a lot, why?"

The Freeshooter chuckled, "Well, Sai, yer quite the looker, but if I go after ya when yer sober ye'll just kill me. 'Owever, when yer a bit buzzed, 'm sure yer reflexes aren't what they normally are, hmn?"

"Xigbar... Number II... Get off of me this instant..."

"As if! You took my sake. I think I should get sumthin' in return."

"What in Kingdom Hearts' name do you think you are going to get!"

"I think I'm gunna get a li'l action."

"Gaia damn it, Xigbar, if you even think to... Oooh..." The Diviner trailed off with a soft moan as number II ground their hips together.

"Yer so tense all th'time Sai, why not release some of it?"

"Damn it, Xigbar... If you do this... Superior will kill me..."

"He won't know, my little Diviner."

Xigbar moved off of Saix's lap and spread the Berserker's legs. Sitting between them, the Freeshooter smirked. He ran his hand up Saix's leg along all the firm muscles. "Dear Gaia, Sai... No part o' you is fat, huh? Yer all muscle."

Leaning his head back, the Diviner moaned, "Oh, fuck... If you want to do this... Just do it..."

Reaching up, unbuttoning and unzipping Sai's pants, Xigbar pulled out the Diviner's member. "Shit, Sai... Yer so big..."

The Berserker let a faint blush drift over his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. "So damn hard, Xigbar... Mmn..."

Leaning forward, The Freeshooter gave a long lick to the underside of Saix's cock. He smirked at the deep moan he received from the man he was pleasing. "Ya want me now? Thanks ta tha' sake I think yer startin' ta loosen up an' 'm startin' ta think that yer a horny drunk... Look, I even got ya ta blush."

"Please, Xigbar... Oh please.."

"Y'know, it's kinda fun watching the respected Luna Diviner lose his cool."

A growl passed the Diviner's lips, "Shut the fuck up..."

"Is that any way to treat the guy that has Li'l Sai in a death grip?" Xigbar asked, giving the Berserker's member a firm stroke.

Deadly claws dug into the chair's arms and Xigbar chuckled. Rolling his hips up, Saix growled, "Just do it!"

"Fine, fine..." Xigbar took the head of Saix's length into his mouth, moaning at the salty taste. His tongue lapped at the tip, licking up the pre-cum as it seeped out. Looking up at the Diviner, Xigbar smirked.

Saix's head was leaned back, golden eyes hazy with lust and arousal. His chest was moving rapidly up and down.

Taking more of the member into his mouth, Xigbar moaned around him, sending a delicious vibration around the Berserker's cock. Saix arched his back and let out a deep moan. Rolling his tongue around the length in his mouth, the Freeshooter moved his hand to play with the Diviner's balls.

Crying out loudly, Saix bucked his hips up. Xigbar smirked around the member in his mouth and swallowed around him. Saix came crashing down into his orgasm, howling out in pleasure.

Xigbar swallowed it all and licked the member clean. "Yer real tasty, Sai."


End file.
